A cute little devil
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Slithe is turned into an infant by Vultureman while he was testing some of his chemicals. The mutants abandon him in the forest. Where he is found by the Thundercats. They know Slithe needs to be cared for they take him to cat's lair if not a little reluctantly. They are not too thrilled about it.
1. Chapter 1

_Slithe is turned into an infant by Vultureman while he was testing some of his chemicals. The mutants abandon him in the forest. Where he is found by the Thundercats. They know Slithe needs to be cared for they take him to cat's lair if not a little reluctantly. They are not too thrilled about it. But Lynx-o tells them they sometimes have to aid the enemy because it's the right thing to do. _

chapter 1

Slithe was walking through castle Plun-darr. "Where is Vultureman?" Slithe asked.

"He's in his lab working on a new formula," Jackalman said as he drank some water.

"Yes, he warned us not to bother him," Monkian said.

"Well I need him to work on the nosediver," Slithe said. "So I don't care what he says," he said. Then headed for Vultureman's lab.

Vultureman was in the middle of mixing the chemicals together. "This is working alright, I must be careful these chemicals can be very unstable and the slightest slip can make it explosive." Vultureman said.

"Vultureman!" Slithe shouted.

Vultureman almost spilled the formula. He sighed in relief when he saved it. "What is it Slithe?" Vultureman asked. "I'm busy." he said. "I am testing chemicals to find out which formula is the one that has a complete result." he said.

"That can wait, I need you to work on the nosediver yes!?" Slithe said.

"Slithe you don't understand," Vultureman said.

"Don't understand what?" Slithe asked.

"These chemicals and formula's are unstable, if I don't stabilize them by completing them who knows what will happen," Vultureman said.

"Watch it buzzard, I don't care just do as I say!" Slithe said knocking a chemical out of Vultureman's hand and it the ground right in front of Slithe. There was an explosion.

The other mutants came running in and saw smoke and heard Vultureman coughing. "Vultureman are you crazy?" Jackalman asked.

"It wasn't me Jackalman," Vultureman said.

"Then how did it happen?" Monkian asked.

"Slithe knocked a vial of a chemical mixture out of my hands even after I warned him the chemicals were unstable," Vultureman said.

"Speaking of Slithe where is he?" Monkian said.

They heard a whine and they looked at the ground and saw Slithe was turned into a baby. Jackalman started to laugh. "Not such tough guy now is he?' Jackalman said.

"How did that happen?' Monkian asked.

"I think those chemicals created an age reducing potion." Vultureman said. "Now Slithe has been reverted to his infancy." he said.

"What are we going to do with him?" Jackalman asked.

"I think we should just leave him in the forest," Monkian said.

"Maybe we can leave him some where," Vultureman said.

"You mean leave him alone?" Jackalman said.

"Yes we can't care for an infant," Monkian said.

"But isn't he one of us?" Jackalman asked.

"You don't understand we can't take care of him and he'll get in the way, I know you Jackalman were normally did the part of child care but this ridiculous," Vultureman said. "So let's just go to random spot in the forest and dump him," he said.

Monkian carried Slithe who was cooing and pulling at his helmet strap. "Stop that you little brat," Monkian said pulling him away.

Slithe just looked at Monkian and tried to grab at his hair. "Stop grabbing at things," Monkian said.

"Let's leave him right here." Vultureman said.

Monkian placed Slithe on the ground. Then the mutants started to leave Jackalman looked on last time at Slithe and sadly shook his head. Slithe looked around and was frightened and started to cry.

The Thundercats were nearby and heard. "What on earth?" Wilykat said.

"What is that noise?" Wilykit asked.

"It sounds like a baby," Cheetara said.

"Well if it is separated from it's family we better take it back," Tygra said.

"Then let's go," Panthro said.

They went into the forest and Lion-o stopped. "What is it Lion-o?" Bengali asked.

"See for yourself," Lion-o said pointing and what they saw was Slithe as a baby.

"Slithe, what happened to him?" Wilykit asked.

"Must of been a mutant experiment gone wrong," Tygra said.

"Well we can't leave him here," Pumyra said. "He's just a baby," she said.

"I agree with Pumyra we can't leave him here alone," Lynx-o said.

Snarf picked Slithe up. "Okay calm down you little rascal," Snarf said.

Slithe started to suck his thumb. "Well we better head back to cat's lair and sort this out," Lion-o said.

Once back at cat's lair they were wondering what to do with Slithe. "Those mutants probably abandoned him," Pumyra said.

"We have to care for him, after all he's just a baby," Snarf said.

"No way," Panthro said.

"That doesn't sound smart Snarf," Tygra said.

"I agree with Snarf, right now Slithe is helpless and mostly harmless, but we are Thundercats we won't turn down those in need even if they are an enemy. Sometimes we must understand helping our enemy is something that needs to be done at times," Lynx-o said.

"I hate to admit it but Lynx-o is right," Lion-o said. "So we have to look after Slithe for now," he said.

"Okay but this won't be easy," Wilykat said.

"Yes and who knows how long it will last," Wilykit said.

"I will examine Slithe and then look at the figures and see how long he will be an infant," Tygra said.

Slithe started to cry. "Man he's loud," Bengali said.

"I got a book a mutant reptilian child care," Snarfer said coming out of the library.

"Well read what it says for feeding," Snarf said. "I think he's hungry," he said.

"On it," Snarfer said opening the book. "Here it is, it says to prepare reptilian lizard formula you must mix a half a scoop of formula, then mix in a fourth cup ground dried bugs, then warm water and then add a tablespoon protein powder and shake until combined." Snarfer said.

"Well I keep plenty of dried bugs for pet Colvin Gecko," Bengali said.

"Then go get it," Snarf said.

"I'll be right back," Bengali said leaving. Then came back fast.

They started to mix it up and Slithe was still crying loudly.

"Hurry it up and because I am tired of the little devil's crying!" Panthro said.

"Panthro that wasn't nice," Cheetara said. "I agree that Slithe is devil but he's a baby now," she said.

"Well excuse me if I still think this is still a bad idea even if it's right thing to do," Panthro said.

"That is enough the arguing isn't helping with the matter," Lion-o said. "Panthro you might as well get use to the idea because we might be babysitting Slithe for a while, and Cheetara don't make things worse by stating the obvious," he said.

The two of them nodded.

"Okay it's ready," Pumyra said coming up with the bottle.

Snarf took it and brought to Slithe's mouth who began suckling.

"Well at least that got him to stop that crying," Tygra said.

"You know he's kind of cute for a mutant," Wilykit said.

"Yeah I agree even though he's mutant he looks kind of sweet as a baby," Wilykat said.

"Yes he doesn't look a like a bad guy anymore," Snarfer said.

The other Thundercats came over and had to agree Slithe did look kind of cute. Panthro despite his better judgement made a cradle for Slithe to sleep in.

They quietly left the room and shut the door.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Slithe was sleeping soundly in the crib and soon woke up crying. Snarf went in and changed his diaper. Caring for Slithe was like caring for any other baby. Tygra was getting use to Slithe. He saw Slithe was curious baby. So Tygra made him a toy where he had to figure out which block goes in what hole.

Panthro just shook his head he couldn't believe the other Thundercats were doing this for a mutant and one that tried to destroy them all the time.

Lion-o began to like baby Slithe and played with him. Cheetara began to like him too and tickled him. They were growing fond of him fast. Wilykit and Wilykat began to entertain him.

Bengali made him a hammer and pegs toy. Slithe loved it he start to hammer it and then hit his finger and started crying. Pumyra ran over and looked at his sore finger. She just rubbed it and Slithe calmed down.

"What has got into you guys, you are treating him like one of us," Panthro said.

"But Panthro he's just a baby,"Snarf said. "He can't do much for himself," he said.

"Yes and he is kind of cute," Pumyra said.

"I understand your feelings Panthro but right now Slithe is a helpless infant and the mutants abandoned him so we have no choice to but to look after him so you might as well get use to it," Lion-o said walking away.

"I can understand how he feels but we got to do what we got to do," Lion-o said.

"You seem like something is weighing on your mind Lion-o," Jaga said.

"Well you see Slithe has been turned into an infant and the mutants abandoned him so after Lynx-o talked to us we decided to look after him because it's the right thing to do,most of us had warmed up to the little rascal quickly but Panthro doesn't seem thrilled still and I can understand how feels," Lion-o said.

"Well he has to understand you all have no choice, he must understand sometimes that sometimes you have show you enemies kindness." Jaga said.

"Well I think he understands I think he just doesn't understand that we must do it, he must think we gone crazy for doing this," Lion-o said.

"I think he will understand soon enough," Jaga said.

"We don't even know how long this infant thing is going to last." Lion-o said. "We don't even know if it is permanent or temporary. So we don't know if he is going to grow up again or if it will wear off." he said.

"Maybe Tygra can help with that he might be able to figure it out," Jaga said.

"Okay then," Lion-o said.

Lion-o told Tygra what Jaga said about figuring out if it was going to wear off or not. Tygra found some of the condensation of the vapor on Slithe's he took one of Slithe's tail scales and examined it. "Well from what I see, it looks like it's not going wear off, and it can only be changed with another version of the chemical formula put in his feeding over weeks and another way is the cave of time, those are the only ways to fix this. So in other words, he will most likely grow up again." he said.

"Okay we better tell the other Thundercats this," Lion-o said.

"Then let's go," Tygra said.

The other Thundercats came into the command center. "I ran tests and looked at the figures and Slithe will have to grow up again or the mutants or Mum-Ra will find the right way to make him an adult again but will doubt they will do it or we will have to do it," Tygra said.

"Tygra is we make him grown up again that lousy reptile will try to destroy us," Panthro said.

"Then we can keep him here and raise him," Bengali said.

"Are you kidding he is a blasted mutant! You think he will be accepted in New Thundera when we return with him? No way," Panthro said.

"Panthro that is enough our best bet is to raise Slithe," Lynx-o said. "If Mum-Ra finds out the problem with be made worse and who knows he might find away to make Slithe more powerful and bigger threat," he said.

"We will raise him then," Lion-o said.

"Fine but that doesn't mean I will read bedtime stories or play with the little devil," Panthro said.

"Okay we can live with that," Lion-o said.

"It won't be easy but it will be a learning experience for everyone especially for all Thunderian refugees in we go to new Thundera and live there," Cheetara said.

"True but hopefully it will be a good learning experience." Tygra said.

Slithe yawned and went to sleep.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

The Thundercats were pretty much use to watching Slithe they started to like him. Except for Panthro, he was very annoyed by the little rascal. Slithe was already crawling around and curious about many things. He even teethed on somethings mostly his toys.

Panthro was just standing there when Slithe came crawling into his room. "What do you want you little devil?" Panthro asked. Slithe gurgled and started to pull himself up on Panthro's leg and then hugged the large Thundercat's leg. Panthro was surprised and his heart almost felt something. Then he snapped out of it.

"Hey does my leg look like teddy?" Panthro said. "Get off," he said and gently shook Slithe off.

Then the little mutant fell right on his little tush. After that Slithe starting crying. "What's going on in here?" Snarf asked. Then he saw Slithe cry and Panthro looking unhappy. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Me? I just shook him off my leg and I was gentle about it," Panthro said. "I wouldn't have done if he wasn't clinging to me like I was some sort of teddy bear," he said.

Snarf picked Slithe up and started rubbing the baby mutant's back. "Have ever thought he likes you?" Snarf said and then left.

Panthro was puzzled. "That little devil likes me? As if," Panthro said.

Lynx-o heard what was happened and how Panthro had been acting and thought it was time he talked to him. "Panthro I want to talk to you about something," Lynx-o said coming into Panthro's room.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Panthro asked.

"I want to talk about how you are acting, especially towards Slithe who is now an infant." Lynx-o said.

"What about it?" Panthro asked.

"You are treating him like he's a criminal he's just a baby an innocent baby. He's like any other infant now and you treat him unfairly. It's coming close to abuse, with words and emotional. Remember he's just acting like a baby and it's about time that you see that," Lynx-o said.

Panthro felt sick to his stomach. Lynx-o was right he was treating a baby like a criminal and he knew now Slithe was a helpless infant and acting like one too. He knew it was time to set things right.

"I think it's time I set things right, I haven't been good to the little tyke, I think I should make it up to him," Panthro said.

"That's good," Lynx-o said.

Panthro went right to work and made a small toy that look exactly like the Thundertank. He made sure it was baby safe. "Hey Panthro what are you doing?" Lion-o asked.

"Oh I made a toy Thundertank for Slithe, I realized after Lynx-o talked me I haven't been good to the little guy so I thought it might help me make up for my mistake a little," Panthro said.

"That's nice," Lion-o said.

Slithe was in the command center playing on the floor. Snarf saw Panthro come up. "So are you going to try to push him away again?" Snarf asked.

"No," Panthro said. "It was wrong for me to do that, I see that now," he said. "I brought a little something for him." he said and showed them the toy.

"Wow it looks just like the Thundertank." Bengali said.

"Thanks took a while to get to look right and to make sure it's baby safe." Panthro said. "I just hope he likes it." he said. He knelt down and showed it to Slithe. "Here go little fella," he said handing it to him.

Slithe cooed and made the toy move back and forth and started to giggle. "He likes it," Wilykit said.

"I'm glad he does," Panthro said. Then he felt something he looked down and saw Slithe hugging him. Panthro smiled at him. "You're welcome kid," he said.

"Awe!" the other Thundercats said.


End file.
